The invention relates to a method and system for determining a methane content of a bottom sample.
Such a method and system are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,204 and from the papers:                “In situ hydrocarbon concentrations from pressurized cores in surface sediments, Northern Gulf of Mexico” published by K. U. Heeschen et al in the magazine Marine Chemistry, vol. 107, issue no. 4, pages 498-515, published on 20 Dec. 2007, (XP002569753); and        “Wireline Coring and Analysis under Pressure, Recent Use and Future Developments of the Hyacinth System” published by P. Shultheiss et al in the Scientific Drilling Journal issued on 7 Mar. 2009, (XP002569762,ISSN: 1816-8957).        
The core sampling methods and systems known from these prior art references comprise a core sampler for evaluating methane hydrate resources, in which core samples are stored at an in-situ pressure and temperature to inhibit decomposition of hydrate crystals due to pressure decrease and/or temperature increase when the core samples are lifted to surface.
A disadvantage of these known pressurized core samplers is that they are expensive and unreliable with a frequent failure to recover the sample at a lower than in-situ pressure and/or at a higher than in-situ temperature which may cause a systematic bias in the reported hydrate content from successful cores.
Accordingly direct measurement of core data as known from these prior art references is unreliable as hydrates may dissociate so that is not known how much hydrates may be lost after the core sample has been taken.
One of the key challenges in economically developing hydrate resources, which are often located in deepwater and/or arctic areas, lies in finding low-cost methods to find and evaluate shallow methane hydrate deposits.
One of the biggest challenges has been measuring the actual hydrate content of cores recovered during drilling offshore, as current techniques are both unreliable and expensive.
Problems with other currently available hydrate sampling and hydrate detection techniques are that:                Indirect geophysical methods (EM, Seismic) are unreliable due to the nature of hydrates.        Estimate of hydrate content based on water freshening is unreliable due to uncertaintly over baseline porewater salinity.        
There is a need to provide an improved technique for measuring the methane content of hydrate-bearing cores which is expected to be both cheaper and more reliable than existing methods and systems.